


Her

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Sinfully Wicked [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gang AU, as a caution, possible borderline sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie realizes she's completely at Nick's mercy.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted to do was write what happened with Ellie's family...and then I don't know what happened 😬

_ Ellie stood in her living room, body stiff as she stared at Nick who was casually sitting on her couch like he owned it. His arm was stretched along the back with his gaze burning into her. She had no idea why he had come strolling into her house once again acting like he owned it. _

_ “So tell me something.” _

_ “What?” She looked at him in surprise. “Tell you what?” _

_ He leaned back further into the couch, throwing his legs up resting his feet on her coffee table. Ellie was tempted to either shove his feet off it or tell him to get them off...but then she thought better of it when she caught sight of the gun that peeked out from under his shirt.  _

_ “I don’t know.” Nick shrugged casually. “How about your family? I mean it’s only fair considerin’ you know about mine.” _

_ She stepped back, her eyes widening a little. “H-How do you know that?” _

_ He chuckled. “Tami can have a big mouth, luckily she knows when to keep her mouth shut or that’d become a problem real quick.” _

_ Ellie tried not to flinch at the thought of him hurting Tami, the other woman had become like a sister to Ellie. _

_ “What do you want to know?” She asked. _

_ “Just what’s up with them. I mean they obviously can’t be in the picture if you’re so desperate for money they could probably help you with that you’re workin’ for me.”  _

_ She sighed and sat on the couch, as far from him as she could. _

_ “My parents died in a car accident not long after I married Jake, no one in my family approved and things were strained but they supported me.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “My brothers, I have three, became angry after they died. There were so many fights and I just got..tired, so when Jake was offered a job out here I jumped at the chance to just get away.” Ellie glanced at Nick to see him actually paying complete attention to her story. “I planned to keep in contact because they were still my brothers but they only got more angry and suddenly stopped answering my calls, blocked me from everything, and when I took a visit back to Oklahoma to talk to them..I found out they all moved with no way for me to contact them. I was cut out and off.” _

_ Nick clenched his jaw when she finished.  _

_ He looked about to say something but his phone ringing made him snap his mouth shut.  _

_ She watched his face as he stood up and answered, whatever it was didn’t seem to be any good. Nick’s face twisted in anger. _

_ “Be right there.” He snapped into the phone before ending the call. Turning back to her, he leaned forward putting his hand on the back of the couch behind her as he leaned down with his face only inches from hers.  _

_ His face softened and she felt her breath catch.  _

_ “Let’s get one thing straight sweetheart.” He said in a low voice. “They didn’t deserve you, and neither does that husband of yours.” Nick moved away. “Get some sleep, it’s late.” _

_ Ellie sat on the couch blinking in confusion even after he had already left. She didn’t know what to make of the guy. _

* * *

She had been desperate. A word that had become so common it was starting to sound like an excuse to her own ears.

But now she was quickly regretting her actions. Nick had come storming into her house, leaving her barely time to react other then to back away as he came towards her. Ellie found herself pressed between Nick’s body and the counter.

Anger shined in his eyes as he tangled a hand in her hair and  _ pulled _ . She gasped as her head was pulled backwards slightly.

A whimper escaped her from the pain of his grip, the counter digging into her back, and she couldn’t forget the feeling of his gun pressed against her side so hard it would probably leave a bruise. 

“Nick-” She gasped out.

“Now you’re fucking stealing from me?” He growled. 

“I-I needed the money!”

He laughed coldly. “What you think I’m stupid enough not to count it? That I wouldn’t notice it was short?”

“No! I-I needed the money now not later!”

Nick clenched his jaw tightly. “Alright then, what the fuck did you need the money so desperately for that you  _ stole _ from me.”

“Jake! He somehow found out what I’ve been doing and threatened me!” Ellie said in a rush, her breathing quickening.

“What do you mean, threatened?” His voice went low, dangerous. It made the room feel cold.

Ellie swallowed roughly. “He said if I go forward with the divorce he’ll tell and-”

“You paid him the money to keep him quiet.” 

“Yes.”

“Let me give you a piece of advice  _ sweetheart _ , next time you come to  _ me _ .” Ellie felt the fear curl in her stomach at the angry look still in his eyes, but she had a feeling it wasn’t directed at her anymore. “And steal from me again-”

He yanked on her hair harder, making a small cry leave her lips. Nick tucked the gun away, his free hand now slowly running up her leg. Ellie whimpered again but for a different reason as his hand slipped under her sundress. She knew she should pull away, shove him away from her, scream,  _ something _ ..but instead she felt the heat curl in her stomach, her heart quickening. 

Nick licked his lips as his fingers teased at the top of her panties. 

“-I might have to teach you a different lesson.” Nick almost whispered, his voice rough with an edge of something she couldn’t place. 

“Nick.” She whimpered. He smirked, using the fact her neck was on full display for him. Her eyes fluttered shut when his lips touched her skin that felt on fire. 

“You may be a tough woman Eleanor Bishop.” Nick whispered in her ear. “But don’t think I can’t break you however way I want.”

His hand slipped into her panties, her cheeks heating and a smirk on his lips. She was already wet for him and he had barely done anything, but she only felt embarrassed for a second longer before he started touching her. 

Any thought of shoving him away, not only a gang leader but also a guy she’d only known for a short amount of time, left her mind completely. Ellie could do nothing but  _ feel _ .

Nick’s hand finally left her hair, now sliding to her throat. A small feeling of disgust for herself filled her when he tightened his hold on her throat, making her softly moan. 

He chuckled. “Not so innocent are you.” 

Ellie licked her lips, his eyes following the action with dark eyes. 

She gasped and gripped the counter behind her when he slipped two fingers into her without warning. Her eyes fluttered shut once more before opening again when he pressed himself against her harder, his own arousal clearly evident. 

“Don’t move.” He mumbled. Ellie opened her mouth to  _ actually  _ protest when he removed his fingers and himself completely from her but any words died in her throat when he got on his knees. Nick in seconds yanked down her soaked panties, lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, yanked her dress up with one hand, and slipped  _ three _ not  _ two _ fingers inside her. 

A loud moan fell from her lips at the slight burn that quickly disappeared when she felt his tongue on her a second later. As sounds kept falling from her lips, Ellie could do nothing but slide her fingers into his own hair, gripping tightly to make sure he stayed where he was. 

Her legs shook and her head fell back. It had been  _ so long _ since anyone had made her feel like this.

“Nick!” She gasped out. 

All it took was for him to curl his fingers, and with a moan loud enough she was sure the neighbors could hear and a shout of his name, she fell off the edge. Nick grinned cockily as he dropped her leg and dress standing back up. Her breathing was heavy, leaning against the counter as her legs were too weak to be much help. 

Ellie watched him lick her off his fingers, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from making a noise at the sight. Jesus was this guy even  _ human _ , how could practically everything he did turn her on. 

She waited for him to say something,  _ anything _ , but he only gave her a grin and gave her a once over looking satisfied at his work before leaving out the patio doors. 

“Fuck what did I do.” She whispered to herself as she slid to the floor.

It was then she remembered her panties. 

Ellie looked on the floor but didn’t see them.

Nick had took them with him. 

She huffed and slammed her head back against the counter.

Ellie felt sickened with herself for allowing it to happen. How could she be so stupid? But even then she knew...she would do it again. Nick had her at his mercy. And while it made fear swirl in her stomach, annoyance at herself for allowing a man to practically own her like this, she couldn’t deny the bigger part of her that shivered in delight at the thought.

That night as Ellie was about to turn her light off to sleep, her burner phone beeped with a text.

Only Nick and Tami had the number.

She grabbed it off the nightstand.

A picture of her panties filled the screen when she opened the text.

_ Sweet dreams Ellie, I know I will. _

Ellie groaned and fell back against her pillows. 

He did that on purpose.

Asshole.


End file.
